tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Aimée Castle
Aimée Castle (born November 29, 1978 in Montreal, Quebec, Canada), is a Canadian actress. Contents hide 1 Biography 2 Filmography 3 References 4 External links §Biographyedit She began acting at the age of 5 as a birthday party child in the Warner Bros. Pictures film Of Unknown Origin starring Peter Weller.1 She made appearances in television and movies such as Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Back to Sherwood,2 Teen Sorcery, Laserhawk, Satan's School for Girls, Student Bodies, Mr. Headmistress and An American Affair as well as the voice of Helena in the English version of the children's anime TV series Bumpety Boo. She has also lent her voice to several animated series including Arthur, Papa Beaver's Storytime, Maya the Bee, Calimero, Cat Tales, Robinson Sucroe, Mrs. Pepper Pot and Mona the Vampire. She played Lori Baxter in Big Wolf on Campus.34 §Filmographyedit Mona the Vampire (2001) .... Additional Voices Dice (2001) .... Shelby Scott Satan's School for Girls (2000) .... Courtney Big Wolf on Campus (2000) .... Lori Baxter Teen Sorcery (1999) .... Franny Back to Sherwood (1999) .... Robyn Hood The Secret Path (1999) .... Lydia Student Bodies (1999) .... Girl When He Didn't Come Home (1998) .... Becky Mr. Headmistress (1998) .... Wendy Laserhawk (1997) .... Tracy Altergot An American Affair (1997) .... Prostitute Are You Afraid of the Dark? (1995) .... Greta Papa Beaver's Storytime (1993) .... Additional Voices Love and Human Remains (1993) .... Bernie's Drug Dealer Scanners III: The Takeover (1992) .... Young Helena Bumpety Boo (1989) .... Helena Gold and Paper (1989) .... Maureen Thompson Mindfield (1989) .... Little Girl Of Unknown Origin (1983) .... Birthday Party Child §Referencesedit 1.Jump up ^ Science Fiction, Horror & Fantasy Film and Television Credits: Filmography. 2001. Retrieved 1 October 2010. 2.Jump up ^ "Just For Kids Family Viewing .". Gadsden Times. July 11, 1999. Retrieved 1 October 2010. 3.Jump up ^ Vincent Terrace (2009). Encyclopedia of television shows 1925 through 2007, Volume 1. Retrieved 1 October 2010. 4.Jump up ^ "'Big Wolf' Bares Friendly Fangs". NY daily news. April 30, 2000. Retrieved 1 October 2010. §External linksedit Aimée Castle at the Internet Movie Database Aimée Castle on Twitter Categories: 1978 births Actresses from Montreal Canadian child actresses Canadian film actresses Canadian television actresses Canadian voice actresses Living people Navigation menu Create account Log in Article Talk Read Edit View history Main page Contents Featured content Current events Random article Donate to Wikipedia Wikimedia Shop Interaction Help About Wikipedia Community portal Recent changes Contact page Tools What links here Related changes Upload file Special pages Permanent link Page information Wikidata item Cite this page Print/export Create a book Download as PDF Printable version Languages Français Edit links This page was last modified on 26 July 2014, at 03:41. Category:Aimee Castle Category:Aimée Castle Category:Babes Category:Are You Afraid Of The Dark/Crew Members Category:Big Wolf On Campus/Crew Members Category:Mona the Vampire Category:Satan's School For Girls Category:Teen Sorecry Category:Are You Afaid Of The Dark Category:Big Wolf on Campus Category:MediaMass Category:Legendary for Category:Sonic